Code: Secrets
by Chris Carver
Summary: With the help of a vampire family, a young dragon tries to hide from his father's forces, and balance schoolwork and fighting X.A.N.A. Can they help him hide from his father? Find out in this new series. AxJ, UxE, YxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Secrets**

**When a dragon crash lands in France, a familiar Japanese girl, who is a vampire, decides to help him hide from agents his father has sent to find him. With the help of a werewolf friend, can she help him find peace? Find out in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own Chris.**

**Chapter 1: Crash Landing and New Student**

Christopher was flying over a small town in France during the night when he started losing altitude. _No. I have to stay airborne._ Chris said to himself, trying to maintain altitude, to no avail. His wings gave out and he crash landed at the front gate of someone's house. He looked at the window on the right and saw a girl standing there. _Help… me._ He pleaded, weakly, hoping that the girl heard him. She did. After she heard his voice ask her for help, she ran to her parents' room. "Mom! Dad!" She called. "Yumi, what is it?" Her father, Takeho, asked. "There's a dragon outside our house. He's weak. We have to help him inside." She pleaded, and her parents both agreed to it. Yumi, her parents, and her brother, all ran out the door just in time to find the dragon sink his teeth into his arm. The four were surprised by this. They saw a man dressed in black coming their way.

"What happened?" He asked. "Nothing. We just found this boy. We'll take him inside and tend to his wound." Akiko lied, but the man in black seemed to believe her. "Okay. Have a pleasant evening." The man said as he walked away. "Nice work, Mom." Yumi said as she examined the bite. "How bad is it?" Hiroki asked. "Not too bad. The bite wasn't deep, but it's drawing blood." Yumi replied as black blood began dripping from the wound. Suddenly, the blood started returning to the wound. Once it all was back in Chris's body, the bite closed up, leaving only a scar of the bite. "Let's get him inside." Takeho ordered, and all four vampires grabbed a limb.

/The Next Morning\

Chris woke up and slowly sat up. _Ugh. Wha- Where am I?_ He asked. "You're in our house." A voice said. Chris followed the voice and saw Takeho standing in the doorway. _Who are you?_ He asked Takeho. "My name is Takeho Ishiyama. This is my wife, Akiko, my daughter, Yumi, and my son, Hiroki." Takeho replied, introducing himself and his family. _Based on the fact that all of the windows are closed, I'd say you four are a part of the supernatural population. What species?_ Chris asked the family. "Vampires." Yumi replied._ Never before have I met vampires. I had heard stories about your kind from my father. He told me they were not to be trusted._ Chris said. "Not many can be trusted. Some can be." Akiko said. "What's your name?" Hiroki asked. _My dragon name is Shadow. My real name is Christopher. You can just call me Chris._ Chris replied. "Why did you bite yourself last night, Chris?" Yumi asked. _I smelled a man in black. Tell me he was deceived about me._ Chris said. "He was. I lied to him." Akiko said. "Why was he out so late, anyway?" Takeho asked.

_He was one of my father's agents. My father is convinced that because I'm a Black Dragon, I can inspire greater fear all around the world than even he could. I fled, only flying by night. Until I crash landed outside your house. I saw the man coming after you four came out to help me. His agents only recognized my human face. Not anymore. _Chris replied. "How come?" Akiko asked, and Chris explained to the vampire family how when a dragon bites himself, he can never shift again.

"Wow." Hiroki said. _Yes. It carries a heavy price, but, for me, it had to be done. Now I need to register at a school here in town. Is there any you could recommend?_ Chris asked the parents. "We can enroll you at Kadic Academy. That's where our children go. By the way, shouldn't you two be getting ready?" Takeho said, and the brother and sister took off to get ready for school. _I'll need a means of protection from the sun. If I don't have a means, I'll turn to glass, as all dragons do when exposed to too much sunlight._ Chris said to the parents. Akiko went to the nearest closet and pulled out a black cloak for Chris to wear._ Thank you. You're kind. Unlike many others._ Chris said. "I thought you said you never met any vampires before." Takeho said. _I haven't. I've only met werewolves._ Chris said. "That makes sense." Akiko said as she handed him the cloak. "It may be too big, but it's all we have." Takeho said. _It will do. Thank you very much, Takeho and Akiko._ Chris said as he admired himself in a nearby mirror. "Do you have any relatives here in town?" Akiko asked. _No, I cannot stay with any other dragon in this town. They will surely turn me over to my father's agents, who will turn me over to my father._ Chris said.

A few minutes later, the siblings headed to the cafeteria while the parents and dragon headed to the headmaster's office. The secretary told them the principal would see them now and they all walked in. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama. And who might this be?" The principal asked. "This is Christopher. He's part of the supernatural population." Takeho replied. _I am a dragon._ Chris said as he removed the hood of the cloak to reveal his face. "Well, can he shift back to his human form?" The principal asked. _I cannot. Dragons have a special trait. If we bite ourselves, our venom removes all human essence from us. The only human bit we keep is our human minds._ Chris replied. "Why is it you communicate by telepathy?" The principal asked Chris. _I was born mute._

After registering him as a day student, Takeho and Akiko left the school while Chris went to find Yumi. He found her talking to five other people and walked over to her. _Hi Yumi._ Chris said as he approached her, and the others looked at him. "You must be Christopher. Yumi was just telling us about you. I'm Aelita. This is Ulrich, Odd, William, and Jeremie." The girl named Aelita said, introducing herself and her friends. After shaking their hands, Chris lifted his nose in the air and smelled something. "What's wrong?" Odd asked. _I smell a werewolf. And it's somewhere here._ Chris replied, as Ulrich went wide eyed. "It's probably me you're smelling. I'm a werewolf." Ulrich said to Chris._ Ah. I've met many werewolves, but none have ever treated me like an equal._ Chris said to Ulrich, while Jeremie looked at him confused. "Why is it you communicate by telepathy?" He asked Chris. _I was born mute. Luckily, I was born with telepathy._ Chris replied.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys will love this story. Next chapter will be a X.A.N.A. attack. As always, review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack**

Ulrich held his nose to the air as he smelled another scent. _What's wrong, Ulrich?_ Chris asked. "Nothing. It's just my girlfriend's on her way." Ulrich replied as a brunette girl approached the group. She walked over to Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey guys." She said. "Hey Emily." All but Chris said. "Oh, who's your friend, baby?" Emily asked Ulrich. _My name is Christopher. Call me Chris. I'm like you, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. I'm part of the supernatural population._ Chris replied. "Wow. A telepath." Emily said, amazed. _No. I'm a dragon. I was born mute, but I was also born with telepathy._ Chris said, before everyone turned their attention to Aelita. "Why did he mention your name, Princess?" Odd asked, and Aelita sighed. "I'm also part of the supernatural population." Aelita admitted. "Why didn't you tell us?" Jeremie asked. "I didn't want anyone to know." Aelita replied. _You're among friends, Aelita. Show us what you can do._ Chris said. Aelita sighed as she made a pink aura appear out of thin air. _She's a sorceress._ Chris told everyone.

*BEEP BEEP*

Jeremie's laptop was going crazy, and Chris rose an eyebrow._ Why is your laptop going berserk, Jeremie?_ He asked. "No time. Can you keep a secret?" Jeremie asked. _You're talking to someone who's hiding from his father. Of course I can keep a secret._ Chris replied. "Good. Come with us." Jeremie ordered. All eight made their way to a manhole in the park and climbed down the ladder to the sewers. When they made it to the bottom, they looked behind them and saw rats with the sign of X.A.N.A. in their eyes. Chris opened his mouth and black fire shot out. Once he set up a wall of fire, he spread his wings and flew with Yumi following his movements. Ulrich and Emily transformed into their werewolf selves and ran on all fours while Aelita simply disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Odd, William, and Jeremie traveled by their boards and scooter.

They all caught up with Aelita at another ladder. The pink haired sorceress opened up the passage and everyone climbed up the ladder to an all too familiar factory._ What are we doing here?_ Chris asked. "You'll find out soon." Yumi said teasingly. _I never took you for a tease, Yumi._ "I'm usually not." Yumi said, just as surprised as Chris. They ran to the others in the factory with more rats hot on their heels. Chris breathed his black fire again and made another wall of fire. The vampire, and werewolves transformed back to normal and piled into the elevator. They reached the lab and Jeremie exited the elevator.

"Hope you guys are ready for coldness. You're off to the Ice Sector." He told the seven in the elevator. Odd pushed the button and the elevator went down one level more. "I suggest Odd, William, And Aelita go first. Ulrich and Emily will go together, followed by Yumi and Christopher." Jeremie said, followed by Odd, William, and Aelita going into the scanners.

"Transfer Odd! Transfer William! Transfer Aelita!"

"Scanner Odd! Scanner William! Scanner Aelita!"

"Virtualization."

The scanners then opened and the others all looked to Chris to see if he was surprised. He wasn't. Ulrich and Emily then went into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Emily!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Emily!

"Virtualization!"

Finally, it was Yumi and Chris's turn.

"Transfer Yumi! Transfer Christopher!"

"Scanner Yumi! Scanner Christopher!"

"Virtualization!"

==In the Ice Sector==

Yumi and Chris dropped onto the cold floor of the Ice Sector. Everyone looked at Chris's uniform to see it was an all-black ninja bodysuit. "Nice." William said as Chris began to admire his suit. "Yeah. Black suits me." Chris said, before realizing he actually spoke verbally. "Look on yourself for a weapon." Aelita said, and Chris obliged and found two Sai daggers on his back. The Overbike, Overboard, Overwing, Override, and ATV all appeared in front of the Warriors. Aelita hopped onto the ATV, William hopped onto the Override, Odd hopped onto the Overboard, Ulrich and Emily hopped on the Overbike, and Chris and Yumi hopped aboard the Overwing. They rode to the tower, saw some unusual creatures alongside a girl. "Who's the chick?" Chris asked, earning a glare from Odd. "Samantha Knight, Odd's girlfriend." Yumi replied. "And those… things that are with her?" He asked. "No idea." Yumi replied. "They look like Wraiths." Chris said. "They kinda do." Emily said. "It's settled then. Those things are now classified as Wraiths." Aelita said as she materialized her staff. "I'll take care of Sam." Chris said as he his Sais. "Do you know how to use those things?" Yumi asked. Chris nodded and leapt toward Sam like he was in his dragon form. Sam pulled her nunchucks out and prepared to fight him. "Sais vs nunchucks. I'll show which is superior." Chris said with venom in his voice. "Bring it." Sam said. Chris charged her and took off twenty life points. _"Wow, Chris. You just took twenty life points from Sam."_ Jeremie said from the lab.

The two kept fighting while the others dealt with the Wraiths. "Man, these things are hard to hit." Odd said, as he kept laser arrows at the Wraiths, rarely hitting them. Ulrich sheathed his sabre while Emily managed to destroy one Wraith with enough arrows. "Well, at least they're not invincible." She said as she got another Wraith only to see a fan fly through it. "Nice throw, Yumi!" She called to the geisha. Aelita combined her magic with her energy fields and destroyed the Wraith she was fighting.

After the Wraiths were all destroyed, they all looked at Chris to see him slash through Sam and devirtualize her. He then let out a fierce roar in victory. After he finished, he joined the others just as Aelita entered the tower. "Game over already? I was just having fun." Chris said. "Save your strength, tough guy." Emily said. Yumi then did something: She kissed him square on the lips. Once Aelita came out of the tower, one by one were they all devirtualized until Chris and Yumi were the only ones left. They both were then devirtualized and back in the scanner room. _Well, I didn't expect that kiss._ He told Yumi. "I couldn't help myself. I literally just felt like I had to kiss you." Yumi said. _It might be because of a special scent dragons give off. Only someone who really loves the dragon they're with can't resist the urge._ Chris explained. "Oh yeah. I remember reading about that. Dragons have a powerful smell on them that makes someone else who truly loves them do things they normally wouldn't." Jeremie explained. _Exactly. For example, when we first were on the bridge, you told me I'd find out about Lyoko in a teasing way. But the clincher is a kiss._ Chris added. "Wow. Then I must be in love with you, Chris." Yumi said. _You must be._ Chris concluded. He then pulled out his iPod and headphones and handed one to Yumi. _You should listen to this rock song. It's amazing._ Chris said as he played the song Jungle by Jamie N Commons. Yumi was really enjoying the song. She was bobbing her head up and down to the drum beat of the song.

The duo made it home just as the song ended. Yumi pulled the earbud out of her ear as soon as she opened the gate up. Yumi opened the door and went into the living room with a look of embarrassment. "What's wrong, dear?" Akiko asked her. "Well, you remember telling me about how those who are truly in love with dragons do things they wouldn't normally do?" She asked her mother. "Yes. What about it?" Akiko asked. "Well, I think I'm in love with Christopher." Yumi replied, much to her parents' realization. "Why's that?" Takeho asked. _Because she kissed me._ Chris replied. He expected her father to be furious. He wasn't. He just nodded in understanding. "That's obvious." Takeho said. _How could you tell?_ Chris asked. "I saw Yumi smelling the scent." Takeho replied.

After discussing that, the parents led Chris to one of the guest rooms. "It may be small, but we hope it'll do." Akiko said. _It will. Thank you both for everything._ Chris said. He then went to the bed and fell asleep.

**That's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Boring Day At School**

Chris and Yumi were flying around the town, looking for some humans to feed off of. "Is this normally what you do on your dates?" Yumi asked Chris._ I've never dated anyone other than a dragon._ Chris replied. "Your father?" Yumi asked, earning a nod from her scaly boyfriend. _He'd have a fit if he found out I'm dating a vampire._ Chris said before he saw a man and a woman walking by. Yumi followed his gaze, spotted the couple, and noticed the man had a V-neck T-shirt while the woman had a spaghetti strap top. The flying couple were salivating uncontrollably when they noticed._ Let's feed._ Chris said as they dived behind the couple.

The humans turned around and were captivated by the eyes of the two bloodthirsty teens. The woman kept staring blankly into Chris's eyes as the man did the same thing with Yumi._ You wanna help me with something, sweetheart?_ Chris asked the mesmerized woman. "Yes." The woman replied, and Chris chuckled at the answer. _Good. Turn your back to me and tilt your head._ Chris ordered and the woman obliged as the man did the same for Yumi. "Dinner is served." Yumi said as she dug her fangs into the man's neck._ Agreed._ Chris said as he sunk his teeth into the woman's neck.

After a few minutes, the humans were drained of all of their blood. The teens pulled away and snapped the humans' necks, looked at each other, and smiled wickedly. They then snapped the humans' neck to prevent them from changing. Chris growled viciously and Yumi hissed. They then flew back to her parent's house just before midnight. They then walked into the house when Chris decided to be chivalrous. _After you, milady._ Chris said, and Yumi happily obliged. They walked into the living room and saw her parents were still up. "Hey, kids." Takeho said. "How'd your date go?" Akiko asked. _Marvelous. We found this young couple, the man had a V-neck T-shirt on and the woman had on a spaghetti strap top. We used that classic dragon technique I taught Yumi and enjoyed our dinner._ Chris replied. "You didn't leave any traces, right?" Akiko asked. "Of course we didn't." Yumi replied. "Alright, then. Off to bed. Goodnight." Takeho said. "Goodnight." Yumi said._ Goodnight. _Chris echoed.

When they were upstairs, Chris was headed to his room when Yumi stopped him. _What's the matter? _Chris asked, while Yumi smiled seductively. "I don't want to sleep alone." Yumi said seductively. _You read my mind._ Chris joked, then walked into Yumi's room with her. Chris got under the covers as Yumi shut the door to her room. She then came her bed and got under the covers with him. When she was under them, he pulled her closer to him. Yumi giggled when her chest was pressed against his. "We'll be in so much trouble when they find out." Yumi said. _Please. Your father approves of us. So I believe that as long as it's just cuddling, we'll be fine._ Chris said. Yumi nodded her head to that. She then started purring as Chris began running his hand up and down her side._ Oooh, I love it when you do that._ Chris said. "So do I." Yumi said. They then fell asleep.

/The Next Morning\

Sunlight penetrated Yumi's room. It hit Chris's back and he roared in pain, and jumped and latched his claws into the ceiling. He then scaled the ceiling until he was away from the sunlight, then jumped down from the ceiling. A knock came upon Yumi's door. "Christopher, what happened?" Akiko asked. _The sun hit my back._ He replied. "Okay. Your cloak's been washed." Akiko told him. _Thank you._ Chris said. With that, Yumi got out of bed. "How'd she know?" She asked her boyfriend. _They must've checked the room last night._ Chris guessed. "I hope they aren't mad." Yumi said. _Me too._ Chris agreed.

They left Yumi's room and Chris walked into his room to pick up his cloak. He came out with it on, and then they both walked downstairs, hoping her parents weren't mad at him. _IF you're going to talk about me sleeping with Yumi, I promise all we did was cuddle._ Chris said as soon as he walked into the kitchen. "We know. We saw you two last night." Akiko said, with a smile on her face. "How?" Yumi asked. "We figured he was in there with you. We just needed to make sure." Takeho replied, no anger in his voice at all.

After breakfast, the vampire siblings and dragon left the house to go to school. "Hey, Chris." Hiroki said. _Yeah, Hiroki? _Chris asked. "If you were a tool, would you rather be a screwdriver or a monkeywrench?" Hiroki asked him, making Chris sigh with annoyance. _I'll never be a tool, but you'll always be a fool, my young friend._ Chris said, making Yumi laugh. "Very funny." Hiroki said sarcastically. "I thought it was." Yumi said, kissing her boyfriend. "Ugh, save it for the bed, please." Hiroki said. _Please, boy. I see the way you look at Milly Solovieff._ Chris retorted, making Hiroki blush.

The trio made it to the school and the couple walked away from Hiroki to find their friends. They found them sitting on a bench and walked over to them. "Hey, guys." Yumi said when they reached them. "Hey." Emily said. _What did you guys all do last night?_ Chris asked. "Well, Emily and I were hunting for dinner last night, using puppy whines to attract a couple. They came to the alley when we grabbed them and ate them." Ulrich explained. _Awesome. How about you, Jeremie?_ Chris asked. "Well, Aelita used her magic to get us into an exclusive restaurant. And when we were done, she used her magic to deceive out waitress into making our meal free." Jeremie replied. "Sneaky, Aelita." Yumi said, as Aelita's face was the deepest red it could be. "What about you guys?" Odd asked Yumi.

"Well, we were out at midnight in the air until we spotted a couple. I salivated when I saw the man was wearing a V-neck. Chris did the same thing when he saw the woman had a spaghetti strap top on. We dove behind them just in time for them to look us directly in the eyes. They were captivated. We ordered them to turn their backs to us and tilt their heads. They actually obeyed us and we chowed down on blood." Yumi said. "Wow. How'd you pull that off?" William asked. _It's a special dragon technique we like to call influencing. I taught it to Yumi and she was so eager to try it, that we went out to feed. _Chris replied. "Could you demonstrate it, please?" Aelita asked. _Of course. _Chris said as he was looking for a couple. He spotted one and revealed his yellow dragon eyes to them. The two teens stared blankly at him.

_Make out with each other._ He ordered and the couple obliged and began making out with each other. The gang all snickered at the scene when Jim came up to the couple. Chris's eyes went back to normal white, slitted eyes and the couple forgot that they were making out. "You two wanna make out? Do it in detention." Jim snapped, earning confused looks from the two teenagers. "Wow. That was amazing." Odd said. _Thanks. What did you guys think? _Chris asked. "I think William enjoyed the show more than we did." Ulrich joked, making William blush.

The rest of the day was really boring. When the bell rang, Yumi and Chris were the first ones to bolt out of the door. They waited by the front of the school for Hiroki to arrive. Eventually, he did, and the trio started walking back to the house. "Hey, Chris." Hiroki said. _Yes, Hiroki?_ Chris asked, slight annoyance in his voice. "I heard you talking about something called influencing and I was wondering if you could teach me sometime." Hiroki replied. _I don't see why not. After all, your sister knows how to do it. Why is it you wanna learn? _Chris asked. "I wanna turn Milly without her screaming in pain." Hiroki replied. _Let's run your plan by your parents first, okay? _Chris asked. "Okay." Hiroki said.

**That's chapter three. Will Hiroki succeed in his plan? Find out in the next chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dragon vs Dragon**

Chris and Yumi were with Hiroki and their parents, explaining Hiroki's plan to them. _What do you two think?_ Chris asked the parents. "I don't why he shouldn't be taught. What about you, Takeho?" Akiko asked. "He should be taught. But why is he doing this for a girl?" Takeho asked. "Because he's in love." Yumi said, making her brother blush like crazy._ Now, you know how she felt when you teased her about Ulrich._ Chris said, before putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "You know about that?" Hiroki asked his friend. _Yeah. Yumi told me how she liked Ulrich. And no, I'm not at all jealous._ Chris replied, making Yumi giggle.

/Later That Night\

Chris had finished teaching Hiroki how to influence someone._ You've done well, Hiroki. Your sister caught onto how to influence someone is this exact same amount of time. _Chris said, proud of his pupil. "Let's go ask Mom and Dad if I could try it out." Hiroki said._ You want to, Yumi?_ Chris asked, looking at his vampire girlfriend. "Sure. As long as afterward, you and I do some hunting of our own." Yumi said seductively. _Absolutely._ Chris said, realizing what she meant.

The trio then walked down to ask Takeho and Akiko if Hiroki could try out his new power. "Mom, Dad." Yumi said. "Yes, kids?" Takeho asked. _Hiroki wants to try and influence someone._ Chris said. "Okay. I'm sure you two could use some blood as well." Akiko said. _I could use some. How about you, baby?_ Chris asked Yumi. "Yeah. I could use some too." Yumi replied. With that, the trio walked out the door and took to the sky.

The trio were still in the air looking around for their meals when Chris was getting very concerned. He pointed his nose in the air. He turned around and went wide eyed. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Yumi asked. _Find your dinner, finish it, and then get back to the house. I'll meet up with you._ Chris said. "Why? What's wrong?" Hiroki asked. _GO!_ Chris shouted, and the two vampires took off and another dragon came flying to Chris. _Marcus._ Chris said, full of hatred. "Hello, Shadow." Marcus said. _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_ Chris shouted, resulting in Marcus stare evilly. "Nice to see you still reject your true nature." Marcus said sarcastically. _I'm not afraid of you, Marcus. _Chris said. "Or our brothers and sister. I know." Marcus said. _After you're dead, the others will join you._ Chris said. Marcus was driven past his breaking point and attacked. Chris kept blocking his attacks. _You're getting slow, old man._ Chris said. Marcus fought back harder, but still couldn't manage a blow. Marcus finally scratched Chris and black blood started dripping from the wound.

After a few minutes, Chris finally clipped his opponent's wings and Marcus fell 100 feet straight to the ground, killing him upon impact._Rot in hell, you bastard._ Chris said before flying back to the Ishiyama house.

/A Few Hours Later\

Yumi was pacing around the living room in a panic, with her family trying to calm her down. "He'll be fine, Yumi." Takeho said, but Yumi was still panicking. "Yumi, your father, brother and I are sure he's okay." Akiko said as the door was kicked open. _You're damn right, I am._ Chris said, as he entered the living room, covered in black and red blood. "What happened?" Yumi asked. _Marcus._ Chris replied. "Who?" Akiko asked. _My brother, __Marcus, one of four of my father's best assassins._ Chris replied as the black blood began seeping back into his scales. Yumi placed a towel by Chris so none of Marcus's blood got on the carpet. "Who are the other of your dad's best assassins?" Takeho asked. _My brothers, William and Viktor, and my sister, Amelia. _Chris replied, and Yumi went wide eyed. "William Dunbar?" She asked. _No. _Chris replied as all of Marcus's blood came off of his body. _But he is sure to come after me before long. William had a powerful connection with his siblings, and now that part of that connection has been severed, he'll come and try to kill me. _Chris added, before he and Yumi went to bed.

Yumi closed her bedroom door behind her, locked it, and joined her scaly boyfriend in bed. "You ready to have some fun?" Yumi asked, seductively. _Oh yeah._ Chris replied as he and Yumi started kissing passionately. Yumi kept placing her hands on his head to make sure he wouldn't escape. Chris then countered by kissing her in the neck, causing her to moan. They kept _having relations_ for about two hours.

/Two Hours Later\

Yumi broke the kiss, gasping for air, then lay down beside her boyfriend. "That… was… amazing…" Yumi said, with extreme exhaustion. _Well, I think you should know I had fun._ Chris said, as Yumi giggled and rested her head on his chest. She purred as he started running his left hand through her shoulder length hair and his right hand up and down her side. "So did I." Yumi said. They then both fell asleep.

/The Next Morning\

Chris and Yumi woke up before one of them could be attacked by the sunlight. "My parents might have heard us last night." Yumi said. _Well, at least you took some morning-after pills._ Chris said, chuckling. Yumi giggled at that. They then walked out of her room and downstairs for breakfast. They looked at her parents and hoped they wouldn't know about their "fun night". They didn't and the three teens walked to the academy, Yumi and Chris jamming out to Jungle on the way.

When they arrived at the school, the song ended and the couple left her brother so he could try and influence Milly. _By the way, did Hiroki have a chance to influence someone last night while I was dealing with Marcus? _Chris asked his girlfriend. "Yeah, he did, actually." She replied. _How'd it go?_ He asked. "It went well, he managed to drain the girl dry. Now, let's just hope he can influence Milly with no problem." Yumi said. _I taught him a special technique for an occasion like this. When he turns Milly, I taught him a technique that will make her love him. Just not enough to where she'll _have relations_ like we did. _Chris said. "Well, that's good." Yumi said.

==With Hiroki==

Hiroki managed to find Milly with Tamiya and decided to try the technique that Chris taught him to finally win the girl of his dreams. He walked up to the two girls and was polite to them. "Hey Milly. Hey Tamiya." He said. "Hey Hiroki." They both said to him. Hiroki didn't want to waste time, but was cautious about how to ask Milly to be alone with him. "Hey Milly. I wanna show you a trick I was taught by the new guy." Hiroki said, and Milly looked intrigued. "The dragon?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "Yeah. But I'd like to show you in private." Hiroki said, and Tamiya got the message. "Oh. Sure. Tamiya, how about you go and try to interview the dragon right now?" She asked her friend. "Sure." Tamiya said and took off to try and find Chris. Milly then turned her attention back to Hiroki. "So what is this trick he taught you?" She asked, and his eyes then began to glow. Milly was captivated by the glow. "Milly, tell me what you want more than anything in the world." Hiroki ordered. "To be a vampire." She responded. "I can help you there." Hiroki said, then ordered her to turn her back to him and tilt her had. She obeyed and Hiroki prepared to make her a vampire. He clamped his fangs onto her neck and within a few minutes, she was a vampire. "Now, when my influence stops, you will remember that you are a vampire, but you also love me. Do you understand?" He asked her. "Yes." She replied. "Good." Hiroki said as he stopped influencing her. "So, what do you wanna do tonight, Milly?" He asked her. "I feel like feeding on blood tonight." She replied. "It's a date, then." Hiroki said, earning a smile from Milly. He held out his arm and she locked hers in the crook of it and they walked away.

==With Chris==

Chris and Yumi just narrowly avoided Tamiya when they finally spotted a cloud of pink smoke. They recognized it as Aelita using her magic and walked over to the group. Odd smirked as he looked at Chris. "Hey, Chris." Odd, said, jerking the paranoid dragon out of his thoughts. _Yeah? _Chris asked. "You know those two people you influenced to make out with each other yesterday?" Odd asked. _Yeah. What about them?_ Chris asked. "Turns out they're brother and sister." Odd replied, laughing his little hyena laugh, when Chris growled in frustration, telling Odd to shut up. Aelita sensed some tension in him and got concerned. "Who's this Marcus?" She asked him. _He was one of my father's deadliest assassins. He also was one of my siblings. _He replied before explaining his fight with Marcus went the night before.

"Wow. The guy sounded vicious." Odd said. _He was. But trust me, my brothers, William and Viktor, and my sister, Amelia are ten thousand times worse than Marcus alone. By the way, Marcus was close to finding out I'm dating a vampire. If William, Viltor, or Amelia discover it, then not only will I be in danger, but Yumi will be too._ Chris said. Then a woman started walking up to the group. Aelita prepared an energy field with pink flames surrounding it, Ulrich and Emily prepared their claws, and Yumi stuck out her fangs while Chris was just wide eyed with surprise._ Wait!_ Chris ordered as he stepped in front of the sorceress, werewolves, and vampire before they could attack.

"Christopher!" The woman said with tears in her eyes. "You know this woman, baby?" Yumi asked and he nodded his head. _She's my mother._ Chris replied as everyone went wide eyed.

**Will Chris's mother approve of her son dating a vampire? And what will he do if William attacks? Find out in the next chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mother and William**

Everyone still had wide eyed looks as Chris was hugging his mother. "Is she-?" Aelita asked as the two pulled away from the hug. _No. She's human._ Chris replied. "I am human, yes. But I am no longer married to that monster I called my husband." Chris's mother said. _Oh yes. Introductions. Guys, this is my mother, Elizabeth. Mom, this is Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Emily LeDuc, Odd Della-Robia, and William Dunbar._ Chris said, introducing his friends to his mother. "Hello, children." Elizabeth said. _As obvious as it was made, mom, Aelita, Ulrich, Emily, and Yumi are part of the supernatural population. Aelita is a sorceress, Ulrich and Emily are werewolves, and Yumi is a vampire. _Chris told Elizabeth, but she had a confused look on her face. "Why did she call you 'baby'?" She asked. _She's my girlfriend._ Chris replied, gaining of combined look of shock and surprise. _And we've been sleeping together._ Chris added sheepishly, then his mother fainted after that. _Well, that went well._

/Later That Night\

Yumi was walking home after feeding off of a healthy buck, since she was craving animal blood that night, when she started getting the feeling she wasn't alone. She quickened her pace, until a man stepped in front of her and she walked right into him. She hit the ground with a thud. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man said as he helped the vampire to her feet. "It's alright. I'm just a little jumpy." Yumi said, feeling a little woozy after the man let her go. "You okay?" He asked her. "Yeah. Just a little woozy." She replied. "Could you help me with something?" He asked. "Sure. How can I help you?" She replied. "I'm looking for my twin brother. Have you seen him?" The man asked. "I don't know. What's his name?" She asked him. "Marcus." The "man" said with an evil smirk on his face. Yumi went wide eyed as she now knew to whom she was speaking. "You're William, aren't you?" She asked, albeit with slight fear. "Yes. But how is it you know my name?" William asked the dazed vampire. "I do a lot of studying on others in the supernatural population." She lied, not wanting to get her boyfriend into any trouble. "So then, what species are you?" He asked her. "Vampire." She replied.

Just then, William lunged at her, but he was tackled by someone. _You touch her, I'll kill you._ The voice said, and Yumi recognized it. "Shadow." William said. _SHUT UP! _Chris shouted. William pushed Chris off of him and proceeded to fight him. During the fight, Yumi kept getting more and more woozy. "Based on how you rushed here to save her, I'd say you're in love with her." William said. Chris went wide eyed, which confirmed it. "Well then. I am tempted to tell my king. But I won't. Not yet, at least." William said as he flew away, laughing evilly in the process.

When he left, Chris ran to Yumi's side. _Baby, what happened?_ He asked her. "I… I was headed home a- after feeding off of a deer w- when I ran into William. H- Helped me to my feet, t- then I started feeling woozy." Yumi explained, feeling more and more out of sorts. _My mother can help you. After I drop you off with her, I'll head to your parents' house and explain what happened._ Chris said as he picked her up bridal style and flew to his mother.

They made it to the apartment Elizabeth was staying and Chris called for her to tend to Yumi. "What happened?" She asked as soon as she arrived. _William did something to her. Try to tend to her while I go to inform her family what happened. _Chris said as he went back out the door after setting Yumi down on the couch. He flew over to the Ishiyama household and rang the bell. Akiko came and answered it. "Christopher? What is it? Where's Yumi?" She asked, but Chris forced his way inside. _Is Hiroki back from his date yet?_ He asked, not wanting to waste any more time than he already had. "Yes. Why?" She asked. _Gather him and Takeho in the living room. I have to tell you something, and it concerns Yumi._ Chris replied, and Akiko obliged.

/A Few Minutes Later\

"Will she be all right?" Akiko asked after Chris finished explaining what happened. _Yes, my mother knows supernatural illnesses as well as human illnesses. She can tend to Yumi, but she'll have to stay with us tonight. It's the only way she can recover. _Chris said. "Okay, then." Takeho said. _But to make matters worse, William knows about Yumi and I. I fear what he might do. I need to head back before he tries anything. _Chris added before he flew out of the house with incredible speed.

He made it back to the apartment and opened the door to find Elizabeth sitting on the couch, but did not see Yumi in the living room. _Where is she?_ He frantically asked, hoping he wasn't too late. "She's in your room resting. I did my part, now you must help her." She replied and Chris bound into his room. He laid down in bed with her and quickly fell asleep.

/The Next Morning\

Yumi woke up, groaning and moaning, wondering why she wasn't in her bed. _I brought you here last night. After I dropped you off, I flew as fast as I could to tell your parents what happened._ Chris told her. Elizabeth then came into the room. _Well, what did he do to her, mother?_ Chris asked. "Well, it was some sort of toxin that your father more than likely made. It wasn't serious, but it did make her very weak. She's lucky to still be here." Elizabeth replied. _It must have been meant for me. The toxin._ Chris concluded, earning agreements from the two females.

/One Hour Later\

Yumi and Chris were walking to the school to tell the others what happened last night. They found Takeho and Akiko walking Hiroki to the academy._ None of you should be out in the open with a killer on the loose. _Chris said. Hiroki walked to the teens while the parents walked back to their house.

The trio arrived at the school when the couple spotted their friends while Hiroki sotted Milly and ran to her. The other teens approached the couple and Aelita sensed her scaly friend was worried. Chris then explained everything that happened. "We'll all have to be extra careful." Jeremie said, earning nods from the others.

**What will William plan to do now that he knows about Yumi an Chris? Find out as the story progresses. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kidnapped**

Chris was busy helping Yumi deal with Samantha while the others were fighting off the Wraiths. Chris then had a vision of Yumi falling into the digital void. Unfortunately, it gave Sam enough time to kick Chris straight into a tree._ "Careful, Chris. You just lost 20 life points." _Jeremie said. "You wanna swap places with me, Jeremie?" Chris asked as he got back to his feet. He stood up in time to see Sam kick Yumi, leaving her dangling over the edge. He kicked Sam away before she could step on Yumi's hand to make her fall into the Digital Sea. He then walked over to the edge and knelt down.

"Just hanging out?" Chris joked. "Very funny. Now help me up." Yumi said, and her boyfriend obliged. He helped her back to the ground, then looked to see Aelita using her magic along with her Energy Fields and send out a blast powerful enough to destroy the Wraiths, but not to devirtualize Sam, who was beginning to sneak up behind Aelita. Luckily, Chris threw one of his Sais and devirtualized Sam before she could devirtualize Aelita.

"Thanks, Chris." Aelita said to him. "No problem, Princess." He said to her before she entered the tower. She walked to the center platform, levitated to the top, and then placed her hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said._ "Nice work you guys. I'll bring you back in." _Jeremie said as one by one, the others rematerialized into the scanner room. _Well, that was fun._ "It's not over yet, though. The school's still almost torn down. I'll have to launch a Return To The Past." Jeremie said. "Great, I'll have to deal with Mrs. Hertz again. _I'll take Mrs. Hertz over Mrs. Meyer any day._ Chris said as a white bubble started to spread from the factory.

/In Math Class\

"Thanks for saving me, baby." Yumi said, resulting in him mouthing the words "Don't mention it." to her. "Miss Ishiyama and Mister Rudy. Would you like to add something to this equation?" Mrs. Meyer asked the couple. "No, ma'am." Yumi said while Chris just shook his head no. "Good." She said before finishing up the equation.

The lunch bell rang and Chris was excited. _Did I ever tell you how much I love spaghetti?_ Chris asked his girlfriend on their way to meet up with their friends. "No, you never have, actually." She replied. _I absolutely love it._ Chris replied. They caught up with the others and all of them walked into the cafeteria.

Chris sat next to Yumi and immediately began inhaling his food. "Wow. And you guys say I have a bottomless pit for a stomach._ You do. I just love spaghetti. _Chris said, making Yumi giggle. "Wow. It amazes me how easily you two connect." Aelita said to Yumi. _What do you mean, Lita?_ Chris asked. "Well, Yumi giggled at what you just said. Normally, she's not the kind of girl that would giggle." Aelita replied. "If I giggle at that, you don't want to know what I do when I'm sleeping with him." Yumi joked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Eight Mysteries of the World." Sissi said._ Well, if it isn't Miss Bitch herself." _Chris retorted, earning a glare from Sissi. "Shut up, freakazoid lizard." Sissi said. _Okay, now I'm tempted to kill you, Elisabeth._ Chris said, making Sissi go wide eyed. "You're not the only one, baby." Yumi said. "So you finally got over my Ulrich, did you?" Sissi said with a smile. "You're too late, Sissi." Emily said. "What are you talking about?" Sissi asked. "I'm dating him." Emily replied. "One day you'll be mine, Ulrich." _Yeah. I just hope you'll be ready to clean his shit. He's not house broken._ Chris joked, making the others laugh. Sissi then with a huff. "I don't care who you are, man. That was awesome." Odd said.

/In Physical Education\

Chris was sitting down with Yumi in the bleachers watching as the others in their class were running on the track. _How long has it been since I told you I love you?_ Chris asked Yumi. "About an hour." She replied. _That long? Well I love you._ Chris said. "I love you too." Yumi said as they started kissing. They kept it up until: "**STOP MAKING OUT!"** They heard Jim roar. They immediately stopped when they remembered they were in class.

/A Few Hours Later\

Chris and Yumi were hanging out with their friends in Jeremie's room, deciding a way to get rid of X.A.N.A. "Anyone have any ideas?" Jeremie asked. _How about a virus?_ Chris suggested. "That could work." Aelita said. "That's a good idea. But what will we do about Marcus's brother?" Ulrich asked. _Leave him to me._ Chris immediately said, full of hatred. "It's decided then. We'll create a virus to destroy X.A.N.A." Jeremie said.

/A Few Minutes Later\

Yumi was walking to her house, full from deer blood, when she felt something wasn't right. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and assumed it was Chris. She turned around and instead was met with a fist. She then fell to the ground unconscious. "Now, to bring your boyfriend to me." William said as he threw his captive over his shoulder and flew away.

**Will Chris be able to save her beloved vampire? Find out in the next chapter. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Where's Yumi?**

/With Chris\

Chris was on a nightly flight, trying to find a tasty animal to eat, when he spotted a deer on the ground. He dove to it, and examined it, and smirked. _So, she was nice enough to leave me the meat._ Chris said as he began devouring the bloodless animal. Once he was finished with his meal, he picked up on Yumi's scent. He decided to follow it, until he lost the scent._ Weird._ Chris said before flying to his house.

When he arrived, he opened the door, and was concerned. _Mom, did Yumi stop by?_ He asked, getting concerned. "No, she hasn't." Elizabeth replied. Now, Chris was getting worried. "What happened?" She asked him._ After I finished off a deer that had no blood in its system, I followed her scent into town until I lost it._ Chris replied. "Why not try to reach her?" She suggested. Chris closed his eyes as he concentrated on contacting Yumi.

_I can't reach her, mom. Now I'm getting worried._ Chris said. "Calm down, son. She couldn't have just vanished. Go ask Aelita for help, while I go ask her parents." Elizabeth ordered and Chris shot out the door, and headed for the academy. He made his way to Aelita's dorm and woke her up._ AELITA!_ He shouted, making the pink-haired sorceress wake up and fall out of bed. She looked at her window and sensed Chris's desperation. She opened the window and Chris dashed in. The others came into her room, having heard the dragon shout.

"What's wrong, dude?" Odd asked._ YUMI'S MISSING! _Chris shouted as he was starting to panic. "What? How?" Emily asked. _How should I know? I followed her scent when I smelled it, but then I lost is. I'm really worried._ Chris said. "We'll go to the factory tomorrow, since there's no school, and see if we can't trace her cell phone." Jeremie said.

/The Next Morning\

Chris ran as fast as he could to the factory to find the werewolves and sorceress were at the entrance waiting for Jeremie, William, and Odd. The three humans made it to the top of the bridge when Jeremie's laptop started going off. Chris growled with frustration._ As if we don't have enough problems to deal with._ He said as they all piled into the elevator. "Don't worry. I'll virtualize you guys close to the activated tower, then I'll get to work on locating Yumi." Jeremie said. "What if William tries to influence her?" Aelita asked. _He won't succeed. I made sure that everyone in our group is immune to influencing._ Chris replied.

==With Yumi==

"Wakey wakey." William said, tauntingly. Yumi woke up and glared at her captor. "I won't help you, William." Yumi hissed, while he just laughed. "Oh, yes, you will." William said as his eyes started glowing yellow. Yumi smirked. "Nice try, shit-for-brains. But I'm immune to influencing." Yumi declared, making William angry. "Shadow." He sneered. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Yumi shrieked. "He needs to embrace his true nature, and stop living a lie." William roared. "Or is it you who should stop living a lie?" Yumi asked. She finally managed to break free of her restraints and fought with William.

==With Chris==

Chris was busy with helping Aelita fight Samantha while the others dealt with the Wraiths. _"Chris, can you hear me?"_ Jeremie asked. "I'm a little busy, Einstein. So make it quick." Chris replied. _"I've located Yumi's cell phone. She's in some sort of refrigerated warehouse. After the tower's been deactivated, take Aelita, Ulrich, and Emily with you to save her."_ Jeremie said. "No problem." Chris acknowledged. Aelita was kicked to the edge by Sam, and just before she could step on Aelita's hand, Chris threw his Sais and devirtualized Sam. "Thanks." She said after being helped up. "No problem, Princess. But now, the others need your help." Chris said, and Aelita obliged. She combined her Energy Fields with her magic and destroyed the Wraiths.

After she deactivated the tower, she left it to find herself, Ulrich, and Chris were to be devirtualized. "Okay. Aelita, you zap me, I'll slash through Chris, and he'll stab you." Ulrich said, earning nods from his friends. "On three." Ulrich said as he aimed his sabre at Chris's neck, while he pointed a Sai at Aelita, and she prepared an Energy Field. "One…" Ulrich said. "Two…" Aelita said. "Three!" Chris said, and all three were devirtualized.

They were back in the scanner room, when Chris ordered those who Jeremie named to come with him. They all made their way out of the factory and took off to find Yumi. They made it to the refrigerated warehouses when Chris heard what sounded like a bat's shriek. "That has to be Yumi." Ulrich said. _Thank you, Captain Obvious._ Chris said. They all ran to where the shriek came from and saw Yumi unconscious and at William's mercy. Chris tackled William before he could kill Yumi. "Yumi, wake up." Ulrich said, before realizing her pulse was very slow. "She doesn't have much longer." Ulrich said, before Aelita stepped to Yumi.

She got down on her knees and concentrated as a pink aura surrounded her entire body and a chorus could be heard which meant she was using her magic. But not only was she able to save Yumi, but she also unknowingly gave Chris the extra strength he needed to kill William. Chris then ripped off his opponent's head, and then burned the body. He then ran to Yumi to see her coming to.

"W-William?" Yumi asked her boyfriend. _Don't worry. He won't bother anyone ever again._ Chris replied as he helped his still-recovering girlfriend to her feet. Everyone then helped to Elizabeth's house. They arrived to find their human friends were there waiting for them. "Well?" Jeremie asked. _We're safe, for now. But my father still won't stop until I'm at his feet. He's sure to send my brother and sister after me. I sensed William didn't tell my father about me and Yumi._ Chris replied. "So, what should we do to celebrate?" Odd asked. "I say we go see a movie." Emily said, and the others agreed. "I could get us all some 'free' tickets." Aelita said, earning nods from the others. _Perfect. It's settled, then. Tomorrow night, we head to the movies._ Chris said, earning cheers from the rest.

**That's chapter seven. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the marks that will be mentioned in this chapter. They are the property of the show Dragon Booster.**

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

As the Lyoko Warriors walked to the theater, Chris had an idea come to his mind. _You guys want to know a little bit of dragon magic?_ He asked and the others all looked at him curiously. "What?" Yumi asked. _Why not? Even Aelita could do these._ Chris said, and the others agreed. Chris then made a strange eye appear in his hand. _This one can protect either a dragon or a vampire from the sunlight as well as allow them to see into the future._ Chris explained. "It looks like one of those dragon bonemarks I read about." Jeremie said, and Chris nodded his head. _It is. It's called the Vysox. Any Black Dragon that can master it will have a mind of their own._ Chris said. "Have you mastered it, baby?" Yumi asked. _You think if I hadn't, I would be holding it?_ Chris countered.

After he made the Vysox disappear, he made a blue lightning bolt appear. _This mark can expontially increase a dragon's speed. And before you say anything, Einstein, all of the marks I'll show you are bonemarks. This one is called the Samurox. Ant Blue Dragon that masters it will be the fastest dragon in existence._ Chris explained. "Did your brother master it?" Ulrich asked. _Yes, he did. But I fear he's still breathing. Marcus is too. It's due to our mastery of our bonemarks. They grant us immortality. The only way that can be taken away from is is if the marks are claimed from us by those who defeat us in battle._ Chris replied.

After he changed the image of the Samurox, he brought up an image of a green fist. _I can never rememberthe name of this bonemark, but it can give a dragon incredible strength. Viktor has mastered this one and is the strongest dragon to ever live. _Chris explained before he made the image disappear.

He then made an image of a red flame mark appear. _This can grant a dragon the ability to focus and channel the ability into a highly powerful concentrated blast. It's called the Furox. Marcus has mastered this bonemark and now the more powerful than ever. _Chris explained. He then made the image of the Furox disappear.

He then brought up an image of a star shaped mark._ This mark has no name, but it is the most powerful of all of the bonemarks. It can transform anything into pure gold, including dragons. Any Gold Dragon that masters this mark can control other Dragons around the world, except its relatives. Amelia has power over this bonemark, but she rarely uses it, especially against me or our other brothers._ He explained as he then put the image away.

"Has anyone ever mastered all five of them?" Emily asked. _The only one that could master all five of these marks is a Grey Dragon. And those are the rarest of dragons, even rarer than a Black Dragon. The last one to exist was about 1,000 years ago, I think. My father is one of that line. _Chris replied. "Why is it your siblings still obey your father?" Jeremie asked. _I believe he's promised them the Vysox. But it's useless in their hands. Only a Black Dragon can use it. I need to try and convince them that what he has promised is a lie._ Chris said.

"What would happen if your father took all of the bonemarks for himself?" Aelita asked. _If he did that, he would be the most powerful Dragon in the history of our kind._ Chris replied. Just then, four Dragons came flying to the group, each one of a different color. _I had a feeling my family would come for me._ Chris said as his brothers and sister landed in front of them. "Hello, brother." Amelia said. _Whatever Father promised you is a lie. You all know that only a Black Dragon or a Grey Dragon can control the Vysox._ Chris said, trying to sway his siblings from his father's side. "Why would he lie to us?" Viktor asked. _He wants us out of the way because he wants our bonemarks. Rise against him, my siblings. You must sense what I have come to sense. Father wants control of the Dragon Council. He's planning to betray his race._

"We don't think that-" Marcus started until Chris spoke again. _Guys, search your feelings. You all know it, don't you? _He asked. "We know he doesn't trust you." Amelia said. _Mmm. Or the Council. Or our kind, for that matter._ Chris said. "We have to admit. Our trust in him has been shaken a little." William said. _Why? He asked you all to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't he? He asked you all to spy on me, didn't he?_ Chris asked. "We, uh- We don't know what to say." Viktor said. _Remember back to our early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it._

After he managed to break ttheir trust in their father, Chris did something unexpected. _My friends and I help defend this could use more hands to help us in this war we're in._ Chris offered and, nuch to his surprise and his friends' surprise, Marcus, Viktor, William, and Amelia accepted. _Welcome to the team._ Chris said, smiling at his siblings. "How do we know they won't betray us?" Yumi asked her boyfriend. "We won't betray you. And I want to apologize for taking you hostage. I know I cannot take that back, but I would ask you to forgive me." William said. _You're my brother, William. Of course I forgive you._ Chris said, making his brother smile.

After the Dragons siblings forgave each other, Chris needed to make sure they would not betray him. _Swear a blood oath that you will not betray us._ Chris ordered. The siblings then drew their claws and cut their left palms and Chris did the same. The five of them then locked hands and spoke. "We will die before we betray our brother." Viktor, Amelia, Marcus, and William said in unison, then released their hold on each other. When they did, they all looked at Chris to be surprised by what happened. He was changing back into his human form.

When the transformation stopped, everyone was surprised. What happened next amazed them. "It worked." Chris said. "How is this possible?" Amelia asked. "We are the Five Colors of Balance. Through our untiy, anything is possible." Chris told his sister. "Wait a minute. We are the Chosen Five?" Marcus asked. "How else could we have mastered the bonemarks?" Chris asked. "He's right. Our strength comes from our unity." William said. "Father's sure to send others after us now that we have betrayed him." Viktor said. "We'll survive. We always have." Chris said, earning support from his siblings.

When that was done, the group decided to enroll Chris's siblings at the school as day students the next day. They then walked to the theater and Aelita used her magic to get them all tickets. After the movie was over, the gang were talking about it as they walked back to Chris's place. "Well, that was pretty good." Amelia said. "Yeah, we all got our taste of horror." William said. "It was a mockery of my telekinesis. But I did enjoy it." Yumi said. "As we left the auditorium, I called Delmas, then Yumi's parents and asked if you all could stay with us for the night. They all said yes, so we'll stop by the academy to enroll my siblings while the rest of you pack clothes for tomorrow." Chris said.

When Chris's siblings were enrolled as day students and the others packed clothes for the next day, they walked to Chris's place and settled in after explaining everything to Elizabeth. When that was done, everyone settled into different beds and went to sleep.

**That's chapter eight. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
